Mimi Saved Her
by MissB8604
Summary: AngelMimi...[POSTRENT] Mimi helps Angel to never loose her dignity ever again.


**Author's Notes: Another one-shot! Again, I don't know why this came up in my Music Appreciation class, but it did. **

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THIS STORY.**

**Please read, review and enjoy!**

**_Italics are thoughts and Spanish translations._**

**Mimi Saved Her**

"I always dreamed of finding that one person that would complete me, that one person that would bring me out of the shit hole that I put myself in." Angel said as she watched the kids playing underneath the huge mountain of water that the fire hydrant released into the air across the street.

"Yeah, you and me both _Chica_." Mimi slightly chuckled. "But who know what the future can bring you know?"

Angel sighed. "Yeah, I suppose. But no one's going to want to be with an HIV+ person who can't seem to choose what gender they want to be."

Mimi said nothing, but only continued to adjust her anklet. She hated to hear Angel talk like that, but there was no stopping a mind that didn't want to be changed, even if it was bad for not only her health, but her dignity and spirit as well. "I don't know _Chica_, but I do believe that there is someone for everyone."

Shaking her head in disagreement, Angel took a compact out of her purse and looked into it adjusting her wig. "Yeah Meems, and maybe the man of my dreams will show up one day…show up right behind me! Or you know what? Maybe he'll even be in an alley!" Angel spat out, a statement filled with sarcasm.

As Angel moved the mirror to get a complete look at her face, the reflection of a man came into view behind her.

"Hello beautiful."

Mimi looked up from her ankle to see the man, and immediately frowned. "_Angel_, _no tienes que hacerlo_." (Translation: Angel, you don't have to do this.)

The drag queen put on her best smile and turned around to face the man. "Hey handsome. Ready to go?"

The man devilishly smiled as he eyed Angel shapely legs. "Ready for you? Very." Angel's pained smile showed very easily at that statement and sighed as she began to get up.

"Angel, sit down." Mimi said sternly.

"I'll be home in a few hours okay _Chica_? I promise. _Te amo_." Angel said as she pushed her chair in and grabbed her purse.

"You promised me that last time and you didn't come home until the next day!" Mimi leaned in so only Angel could hear. "I was worried sick about you."

"I know sweetie, but I'll be fine. I'm always fine. Don't you worry about your Angel."

As Angel reluctantly took the man's hand, she began to think about the events that would be happening soon after she got to the man's apartment. She had promised him things the weekend before, things that would give her all pain and him all pleasure. But they needed AZT, and Angel was willing to do anything for Mimi. Angel never liked the fact that she was potentially spreading the disease to others, so she kept her "clients" at a bare minimum. This man and another, with this man being the best paying.

Mimi had seen enough, she'd let Angel do this to herself one to many times. She wouldn't be a friend if she continued to let her friend, her best friend hurt herself any longer.

"Angel you don't have to do this! You can still have your dignity without having to do this!" Mimi shouted to her best friend as she continued to walk with the man to his car.

Stopping in her tracks to really listen to Mimi's words, Angel began to have second thoughts. Realizing what was about to happen, the man edged Angel on. "Come on, let's go. You made me a promise. We have a deal."

_But he's my best customer Mimi, we don't have any money. _

The man had no idea that Angel was HIV, but Angel was sure he'd find out soon enough.

It was as if Mimi had read Angel's mind. "We don't need it! We'll be fine! Just come on Angel!" Tears brimmed in the dancer's eyes. "Please Angel, don't do this! No more."

Tearing herself from the man's grip, Angel turned around walking defiantly toward Mimi who smiled greatly, tears falling from her eyes. Not willing to give up a good lay, the man grabbed Angel's wrist pulling her toward him violently. "You're not going anywhere faggot!"

"Fuck off and go get a blood test." Angel said as she snatched her wrist from him once again.

"This shit is over! Don't be callin' me back when you want some again!"

The man glared angrily at Angel as she ran the rest of the way to Mimi, taking her hand and running the other way…running home.

Angel Dumott Schunard never lost her dignity ever again after that; it only took a little Mimi to be the friend that she had always been. To guide her in the right direction, even though Mimi had often gone down the paths that she told Angel not to. Mimi wanted to preserve the person that Angel was so that others could experience her.

Mimi Saved _Her_.

Mimi Saved _Him_.

Mimi Saved Angel.


End file.
